


新房客

by Otterman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterman/pseuds/Otterman
Summary: HW，接403后





	1. 11

（11）

这是个绝妙透顶的坏主意。

我们几经波折地挨过那段长得仿佛没有尽头的楼梯，终究还是在踏上过道前的刹那跌倒在一起。撞击的疼痛让我们同时闷哼一声，那紧接着因为紧贴身体间的摩擦和颤抖化为一连串急促的喘息。我挣扎地想要起来，脑海中仅剩的念头是几步之遥外的卧室，可压在身上的重量却不容推翻地桎梏着我。黑暗别有用心地蒙蔽了我们的视觉，并成倍放大了耳边所发生的一切动静。静谧的空间中充斥着亲吻和吮吸的声音，还有我们不知节制的哼吟。

这并不是一场甜蜜的取悦，更不是什么蓄意的调情。这不过是一次极度迫切的侵占与索取，伴随着混乱不堪的开始，仿佛只有这样才能抑制住那些随时可能重新膨胀的怯懦和犹疑。我躺在曲折的台阶之上，在Sherlock用力啮咬我的颈侧时顺从地向后仰头，为他露出更大一片肌肤。本能驱使下的主动回应彻底地瓦解着他的自控，我听见他沉重的呻吟，突然意识到他正在抵着我的大腿根部发情。

粗暴的力量将我拽进他的卧室，门刚在身后重重关上，我们就又迫不及待地吻在一起。这里没有被黑暗完全包围，街灯的橘色光亮通过百叶窗的缝隙小心翼翼地透入进来。我被禁锢在门与墙壁之间的狭小角落里，战栗着找不到支撑自己的力量，只能紧紧抱住他的身体。T恤衣领被蛮横地扯开，开始渗出汗水的皮肤接纳着他胡乱的啃咬，当他的唇齿碾压上我左肩的伤疤，我终于再也忍不住鼻腔中的一声呜咽。

可下一秒他便飞快撤离，毫无预警地在我面前跪了下去。

有的事时隔已久，久到令人错觉已经忘记，却又不论时隔多久，都能在记忆中被轻易地唤醒。他还是对我的身体了如指掌，毫不费力地操控着我的感官，只是少了过去那些温柔细腻的试探，似乎执意要让我就这么融化在他的嘴里。这会结束得很快，快到让人难堪，可是眼前根本没有什么能够让我们停下来。我靠在门板上绝望地喊叫着他的名字，声音被凌乱的喘息断成一截一截，意识朦胧间听见一阵布料摩擦的声音，而光是闭着眼在脑海中想到他隔着裤子抚慰自己的样子就让我不禁眼冒金星。

狂乱，失控，毫无节奏，缺乏秩序。这些过去他最为厌恶的对立面眼下正掌控着全局，不计后果地把我们推向下一个未知的感官黑洞里。在就快要射在他嘴里之前，我被Sherlock推进了床里。属于他的临时卧床。我面朝下陷入到柔软的床垫之中，呼吸之中充满着熟悉的气息，这让我感到一阵过剩的近乎恐慌的安心。

湿热的舌尖探入体内，我猛地止不住地颤抖起来。睡裤和内裤早就一并被扒掉了，他急躁地在那儿舔舐着、刺戳着，炽热的呼吸一下下喷在我的股缝里。这里没有润滑，没有安全套，没有应有的预留与准备，暗示着这是场本不该发生的越界。可我早就心甘情愿地放弃了掌控权，任凭他肆意摆布着，只想催促他再快一些，再快一些。

拉链解开的声响预示着即将到来的一切。我被他翻了过来，仰躺在床上，透过探入室内的那几道微薄光线，看清了他没有隐没在黑暗中的那半张脸。

那上面蒙着汗水和他毫不掩饰的欲望。我再一次在他锐利的目光中看到了那些矛盾的所在：那是他咄咄逼人的侵略性，又是他不顾一切的保护欲。那是我无数次撕心裂肺般疼痛的来源，又是我全部飘忽不定的安全感的最终落点。

到底是什么让我们竟然耗费了那么久才到达这里？到底是什么让我竟然在过去那么那么长的时间里对他设防？

我抬起身子，执着地想要拉近我们之间存在的最后距离，终于在重新够到他嘴唇的那刻忍不住闭上眼睛。

撕裂的痛楚远比想象中来得更加猛烈，他在艰涩中一次又一次艰难地挺进，忽然又停了下来，伏在我身上气喘吁吁。我睁开眼，伸手抚摸他汗湿的后颈，只想要安慰他不知所措的慌乱，甚至忘记顾忌自己最后那一块即将被粉碎的自持力。还是败下阵来，还心想只要足够坚定就能一直守在原地。我居然荒谬到以为自己真的可以永远都不转过身：只要他向我索求，我又怎么可能不向他交出自己？

眼眶内溢满烧灼的液体，面颊也已经湿了。我伸手胡乱地探入他半敞开的衬衫，掌心与他胸前的那只伤痕贴合在一起。

爱我吗？

我想问。话就在舌尖，可却到不了唇边，心中就已被自己的答案填满。爱，爱你，比第一天还爱。可是我们都不再在第一天，我也再也没有资格说出这个字眼。

他的高潮来得又急又快，被汹涌浪潮淹没的瞬间我感到他在我体内剧烈的搏动，搂紧我的力气大到几乎要令我窒息。使我崩溃的是他在我耳边那声长长的呻吟。我毫不怜惜地触碰着自己，激烈地喷薄在我们之间，终于彻底放开身体，任由温暖的潮水缓缓淌满胸口，没过头顶。

我微阖上眼，等待急剧的呼吸逐渐平缓下来，困倦几乎是立刻就攀上了我的眼皮。

模糊间我感觉他撤离出我的身体，躺在我的右手边。距离在顷刻间就被重新构建而起，我烦躁地闭紧双眼，只想尽快入睡，这样就不用亲历他走开的那个瞬间。

然而他没有离开。就在仍不由自主地转动着的思维被困意悄悄带走的时刻，我感到他凑了过来。一只手臂环住了我的肩膀，指腹轻轻抚摸过我左肩上的伤疤。他把鼻子埋在我的颈窝里拱了拱，嘴唇慵懒地在我的耳垂上亲了几下。

我舒展开眉头，右手按在他的手肘。

“别走。”

在彻底失去意识之前，我呢喃着说。

TBC


	2. 12

（12）

手臂环抱着我，手掌轻轻搭在我的腹部，身后的那具身体以一个极亲密的姿势与我相贴，使我从头到脚都被包裹在一股可靠的暖意里。呼吸擦过我的颈后。柔软，缓慢。潜意识在彻底放松之中被偷偷按开了开关。我从来没有在一个如此抽象的梦中半醒过，得以如此放心地享受这真实稳定的安全和温暖。

我运转着的那半意识从我的喉间引出一声微弱的叹息，好似一个收敛的赞叹。我动了动身子，想要与身后的人贴得更近。然而这个细微的动弹让环住我的那只手臂骤然绷紧，像是触电了一般立刻撤离。我闭着眼皱了皱眉，以为即将再次陷入浓重的睡意里，却遗憾地发现自己正不可避免地因为那个远离的怀抱而与彻底清醒越来越近。

我试着抬起沉重的眼皮，视线里一团介于黑色与灰色之间的厚重阴影。天还没亮。

慢了半拍的疼痛开始一处接一处地在我的下身、臀侧和腰后苏醒，最后又都统统汇集到头脑深处的某个终点，叫嚣地冲撞额前正突突跳着的神经。我陷在枕头里呻吟一声，咬牙扶着额头艰难地坐了起来。

无人顾及的电路系统尚处于失灵状态，牢靠地禁锢着暗夜与空气中的寒意。我小心翼翼地摸黑移到了浴室，惊觉屋子里此刻的气温到底有多低。又一处新鲜尖锐的疼痛出现在我的右脚掌——划伤。玻璃。我踩在了那堆玻璃碎片上。这个认知立即将我带回到厨房的案台边，让我跌回刚刚这场混乱的开端里。

浴室内的黑色也仍旧执拗地黏贴着每一个缝隙。我摸索着打开了浴缸上方的龙头，在水流声中双手撑着盥洗台站定。我知道我正面对着镜子，却看不到那一头自己的模样。我的右脚因为那个碍事的伤口而不便着地，可我甚至没法检查它是否有在流血。

热水正以匀速缓缓地注入浴缸，温热的水汽使干冷的狭小空间逐渐潮湿起来。我就这么一直站着，大脑中被放空了一般，忘记留意身后水溢出来的声音。惊醒我停滞了的意识的是突然点亮浴室的光亮，顶灯通电的刹那我难以适应的眯了眯眼。我想是Sherlock使电路恢复了正常。

楼梯那头的隐约脚步声仿佛是在证实他的存在，可我没去看。我的视线驻留在镜子里的人身上。红着的眼眶，被咬破的、微微肿起的嘴唇，颈侧肩头的吻痕和牙印，还有沾在腹部胸口上的已经干涸的可疑液体。我盯住自己。

Sherlock的身影出现在我的余光里。他停在了浴室门口，赤着脚，身上只有一条蓝灰色的棉质睡裤，光裸的上身也布满了醒目的痕迹。眼睛下方的青灰色使他看起来有些疲惫，除此之外他没有显出过多值得琢磨的表情。

“没有睡？”我问，嘶哑的嗓音使得最后一个音节被迫消失在我干枯的喉咙里。

他站在原地，摇了摇头，无措的模样就像是还无法下定决心向前跨出一步，却又固执地不肯转身逃离。

狭小的浴室忽然间成了曝露在透视光下的实验箱，所有暗自涌动的情绪都无所遁形。我们直视着对方的眼睛，谁的目光都没有丝毫躲避。在好几秒钟的时间内，耳边唯一能听到的声音是落在地板上的水声。我轻轻叹了口气，向前挪了几步，握住他的手把他牵向自己。

我示意他脱掉睡裤，拉着他一起跨入浴缸里。

热水早就溢了出来，流淌的温度完美地驱走了贴在皮肤上的凉意。我关掉龙头，与Sherlock面对面仰躺着，窄小的空间使我们不得不把腿交叠在一起。这是过去唾手可得的亲昵，在221B的浴室，在我们为了案件而同去的每一个国家和城市的临时住处，不厌其烦地挤靠在一起，不必担心天亮之后会发生的事，也不必隔着雾蒙蒙的水蒸气忧心地揣测对方的心意。

到底多久了？

我用力眨了眨眼，撑起身子向前朝Sherlock靠去。他几乎是立刻伸手过来接住我，轻轻拢住我的身体。太久了。我小心地沉下身子，坐在他的大腿上。湿滑瓷砖上小到可以忽略不计的摩擦力让我的手掌支撑不住，我扶住他的肩膀，凑过去亲吻他下巴上浅浅的胡茬。

高热的水汽化为一抹粉红色爬上我们的脸颊，湿润的嘴唇轻柔地贴合在一起，弥补上昨晚缺失的温柔与细腻。我稍稍抬起身子，牵引着他的手探到底下。他将指腹在水中轻轻按揉着那里，最终探入进来。

我被突如其来的痛楚惹得猛地绷紧全身，抖动的幅度甚至激起一层水花。

“没事的。”他仰头舔弄着我的唇角，低哑的声音似一股欲罢不能的魔力，“交给我。”

他安慰道，细心地为我做着清理。我摇曳在疼痛与愉悦缠绕的边缘，倚靠着他的额头细密地吐气。身体的变化显而易见，我们的勃起以惊人的速度贴在一起。他压抑着急促的呼吸，空出来的那只手顺着我的腰腹向下探去。

我按住他想要动作的手，用几不可闻的气声对他说：“我来。”

我用手掌将彼此裹在一起，五指收拢的瞬间他从胸腔中发出一声闷闷的叹息。他的手指还留在我的体内，转动的手腕巧妙地追随着我的欲望，另一只手在我身上不住地游移，仿佛在进行一个只属于他的精妙试验，测量的却是他孤注一掷的着迷。

“我很想你。”

他看着我说，灰绿色的双眼坦诚得近乎赤裸。我因为那双眼睛而停滞了一瞬，倾身深深地吻住他，却感知到自己的嘴唇正不受控制地弯成一个矛盾的弧度。

水的温热与湿意将快感无尽地延长，化身为蒙在皮肤上的水汽和汗，催生着下腹部绽开的暖意。我像是被高温炙烤着，又像是被潮水拍打着，意识恍惚地继续着手上的动作，心安理得地融化在他的怀里。我想要，想要他的一切，想要这绵长感受中的每一点，想要肢解它、拼凑它。我想要看着他，也要他看着我。我想要目睹自己的崩溃。我想要他现在就到那里。

浴缸里的水冷了又热，热了又冷，我们像是贪玩得不愿理睬时间，搂在一起享受释放过后的余韵。完成彻底的清洗花了我们不少功夫，等Sherlock扶着我站起来，用一块巨大的浴巾把我包住，我已经感到一阵精疲力竭的头晕。他飞快地擦干自己，接着不和我商量就把我抱了起来。我的双手被裹在浴巾里反抗不能，又一次纵容了他那幼稚的专横得逞。

他把我放回到他的床上，扯过毯子为我盖上，问：“你的车钥匙在哪儿？”

我愣了愣。我明白他不会不知道这间屋子里任何会引起他注意的东西的所在之处，他只是在向我征询用车的允许。

“在门口的架子上。”我没有拒绝，如实回答。他点点头，开始迅速从柜子的抽屉里翻出衣裤套上——一条灰色的运动裤和一件藏蓝色的T恤，我几乎没有见过他穿得这么随便，除了某次在某个毒窟窿的不愉快见面，但眼下他急急忙忙的样子可不像是要去卧底。

他要出门，而我不知道他要去哪儿，这件在过去几周内几乎每天都发生的平常事此刻竟然变得无可忍耐。可如果他不开口，我不会问他。我赌气似的盯着天花板的颜色，假装对他的一举一动视而不见。

他显然看出了我的不快，在床边坐下来，一边穿上袜子一边说：“我很快就回来。”

我不说话，生着气翻了个身，用后脑勺对着他。

开关门的声音穿过楼层钻进我的耳朵里，就像缓慢时间的启动信号，提醒我即刻开始的漫长煎熬。汽车发动的瞬间车灯冷色的光晕映亮了小半边卧室，很快又被强势的黑暗给吞咽了回去。我伸手摸到床头柜，打开台灯看了一眼Sherlock的手表，又立刻关了灯躺回毯子里。七点不到，天亮已经不远，腰部的酸涩和下身烧炙的疼痛正再次变本加厉地充实起我敏感的神经末梢。

他到底要什么时候才能明白，我想要的不是他尽快回来，而是他一开始就不要离开？

我把头蒙进毯子里，在闷热的呼吸中心烦意乱地踏入梦的边境。在一场没头没尾的争吵中，我对Sherlock大发雷霆，似乎是为了藏在波斯鞋里的香烟，又好像是因为我无故消失的威士忌。可是Sherlock穿着睡袍，戴着护目镜，一门心思地捣鼓着他的实验，欣然接受了我的坏脾气。这使他看起来像变了一个人，也让我忽然间一点也不像自己。

我站在起居室中央，紧攥着双拳，只想要冲上前去掀翻他的实验，扑进他的怀里。

那是在221B的起居室里。

渗入眼角的微光和床垫陷下去的重量终止了我散乱的梦境，似乎企图告诉我他已经回来。但是为了拒绝承认他的重要性，我选择继续与缱绻的倦意留在一起。毯子被轻轻掀开，我裸露在外头的腰部感受到一丝微凉的空气，紧接着他冰冷的手指突然就按在我那里，我被惊得瞬间睡意全无，浑身猛地打了个激灵。

“Sherlock，”我咬住嘴唇，把脸埋进枕头里，“现在不行……”

他没有说话，手指执意地贴在那里，以轻柔得不能再轻柔地力度把冰凉的药膏一点点抹匀。

骤然攀升的温度将面颊烧得滚烫，我小心地不发出任何声响，直到身后也不再有任何动静。床垫上的重量没有消失，一只手放在我的腰侧，我忍住没有动弹，感到胃里那个不听话的结又一下子紧揪起来。

“对不起——”

“闭嘴。”

我厉声道，制止住他冗长的道歉，放在我身上的那只手却因此立即离开，我反应迅速地反手想把它捉在手里。可我没能握住他的手，只是一把抓住了他T恤的布料，于是干脆顺着拉拽的力量翻过身来，和他面对面地躺在一起。

我瞪着他的脸，声音里多少带着点怒意：“闭上眼睛。”

可他顺从地照做了，欣然地接受着我的脾气。这令我不得不马上做些什么以证明自己没有陷入什么可笑的连环梦里。我把鼻子探到他的肩窝，嗅到和自己身上一样的沐浴液的气味。我松开手里的T恤，抱住他的腰，他也立刻伸长手臂穿过我颈下，隔着毯子抚摸我的背脊。

他是真的。他就在这里。

我躺进他怀里，也轻轻闭上眼睛。

TBC


End file.
